rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The second season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2008, started on 6 September and was hosted by Jean-Luc d'Amboise. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 21 June 2008 in Victoriaville and concluded on 25 July in Rimouski. The minimum age to audition was 14. After the open auditions, 77 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 14 and 15 August 2008. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (6 September 2008)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2007 - "Reste fort" * End credits song: "Feeling Good" by Michael Bublé 'Niveau 1 (13 September 2008)' The theme for Niveau 1 was 1990's. Each contestant performed a 90's classic. * Group performance: "Mon hymne" * End credits song: "Au nom de la rose" by Moos 'Niveau 2 (20 September 2008)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Journey. Each contestant performed a song from Journey's discography. * Group performance: "Strung Out" * End credits song: "Dixie Highway" by Journey 'Niveau 3 (27 September 2008)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Musique du film. Each contestant performed a song from a certain movie. * Group performance: "I Am What I Am" * End credits song: "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M 'Niveau 4 (4 October 2008)' The theme for Niveau 4 was 1960's. Each contestant performed a 60's classic. * Group performance: "I Can Hear Music" * End credits song: "Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James and the Shondells 'Niveau 5 (11 October 2008)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Marvin Gaye. Each contestant performed a song from Gaye's discography. * Group performance: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" * End credits song: "What's Going On" by Marvin Gaye 'Niveau 6 (18 October 2008)' The theme for Niveau 6 was Disney Channel Films originaux. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney Channel Original Movie. * Group performance: "Start of Something New" 'Niveau 7 (25 October 2008)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Nina Simone. Each contestant performed a song from Simone's discography. * Group performance: "Fier d'être moi" 'Niveau 8 (1 November 2008)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Chansons dans les films de l'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song from a movie that was released the year they were born. * Group performance: "Écran argenté" 'Niveau 9 (8 November 2008)' The theme for Niveau 9 was 1980's. Each contestant performed a 1980's. * Group performance: "Remonter le temps" 'Niveau 10 (15 November 2008)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Chansons funéraires inappropriées. Each contestant performed a song that doesn't match the mood of a funeral. * "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead" 'Niveau 11 (22 November 2008)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Chansons d'automne. Each contestant performed a song that either relate to autumn or were released in that time of year. * Group performance: "Feuilles d'automne" 'Niveau 12 (29 November 2008)' The theme for Niveau 12 was Lara Fabian. Each contestant performed a song from Fabian's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Irina and Fernand, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "Je suis malade" ;Duel 'Niveau 13 (6 December 2008)' The theme for Niveau 13 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. This theme also applied to the duel between Irina and Jeanette, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "Seasons of Love" ;Duel 'Niveau 14 (13 December 2008)' The theme for Niveau 14 was Billy Ocean. Each contestant performed a song from Ocean's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Jeanette and Gustav, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" ;Duel 'Grand Finale (20 December 2008)' Edmond, Gustav, and Patricia were the top 3 finalists. They first performed an original song, and then a duet with one of the eliminated finalists. Patricia sang with Fernand, Gustav with Jeanette, and Edmond with Irina. After these performances, Gustav and Patricia were in the final duel, which each of them performing the songs that they sang on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "Connecté" (Top 6 with Maud Auger) ** "Mon hymne" (all 16 contestants) ;Duets ;Final Duel Controversy 'Voting' A phone scam operation based in Montreal was discovered, in which people were tricked into believing that viewers could vote for their favorites through a 514 number, rather than the 450 number used on the show. They were then instructed to call a 438 number to vote. This allowed the company to charge callers nationwide from $4.99 to nearly $8. 'Overtime broadcast' The season finale went over its scheduled 3-hour time limit and ended at 10:06 that evening. A number of DVR users across French-speaking Canada claimed the recording ended before Patricia Bertillon was announced the winner shortly after the planned end time. The executives at Canal de triomphe apologized for the incident. 'Ester d'Arras music video' The music video for then guest judge Ester d'Arras' song "Break Me Down", which aired on the program, was criticized as violent for younger viewers. A reviewer for a media institute based in Montreal wrote: "Even the supposedly family-friendly TV shows like Rechercher une étoile are barely safe in the hands of the Great White North," and went as far as saying her "shocking new video shows how desperate she is to retain her fame despite her fading relevance. Such violent videos aren't appropriate for any children to watch, including d'Arras' nephew!" Another reviewer said that the video was on the verge of being too "scary" for the show. Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse